Pall
The Pall *of Andromeda Region 3 *Union Member #3986 *Home system: Abod Etu (Home here) Home planet: Abod *AL 4 TL C (before Union Membership) *NiOx breathers , Carbon based , BaPhy 1 The Pall were discovered in 4000 and joined the Union in 4001 as Union member 3986. They are intelligent and sentient mammalian / marsupial with dual gender. At first when the Pall were discovered, it was suggested to install a hidden observation post and let them develolp on their own. Technological they were on a pre industrial level, but advanced enought that their natural predator enemies could no longer harm them. The Pall civilization was plaqued by over population and horrible diseases. Sebrea Donham (Science lead) made the decission to reveal themselves to the Pall and offer assistance. (Donham vs Union 4002 ) At first the Pall believed the visitors were gods and the offered assistance was welcomed by some and demonized by others. But their most beloved king like leader, recognized the trouble his species was in and understood that the visitors were not gods. He became friends with Sebra and to avoid problems for Sebra and keep Union Aid rolling, he applied for Union membership. His stirring speech before the Assembly led to a very rare but immideate vote to accept the Pall as members. As with everything an Assembly vote overwrites any existing laws. The Pall Welcome Wagon included a host of Union teachers, medical scientists and two Hospital ships to act as disease control centers. Also to introduce the idea of birth control and relocation to other worlds. Today the Pall have colonized every planet in their home system and spread over three systems nearby. Members of the Pall species can be found all across Union Space, but most of them like to stay within a few days travel distance from their home system. Only few seek a career in the Armed forces, but they are an industrious species that enjoys work and building things. Industries that still rely on manual labor like to place a factory near a Pall community. While the Pall have reduced their high birth rate and fertility by more then half. (From litters of six and seven, to an average to 3) They also increased their life expectancy from an average of 40 years to an average of 70. Their tendency or general like to stay within a few days of travel from their home world makes them colonize every rock and piece of Celestial Real estate (which is very welcomed by the "A Union Ciizen" on every rock program. Pall space within Region 3 has grown in a major industry and traffic hub. Census: There are about 300 Billion Pall The average Pall stands 140 -150 cm tall and weighs around 45 kgs. They are fur covered and there are no easy to recognize visual differences between male and female. (The Pall use olfactory means) But with the use of Union fashion, it is generally easy to spot a female. Both sexes have a skin / fur pouch where they keep their offspring until they are abut 6 month old. Child rearing is shared and not gender specific. Their main food consists of an ant like insect, The insects are raised in farms and packed in preserved form. Category:Sentient Species